


Bird Brain

by jordimeryle



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Bird Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Sarah).



“In the nest again?” She smiled and climbed to the rafters to sit beside him.  
“Keepin’ an eye out.” He mumbled, his bow in his lap and an arrow laced through.   
Natasha leaned on his shoulder and smiled up at him.  
“Thor says he’s gone.” She said. “He isn’t coming back.”  
But Clint shook his head.  
He knew that Loki, that deranged god, was still out there. He could feel him at the edge of his mind.  
And Natasha knew that far off look he’d get. She knew that Loki still had a hold on him though she had tried to break that connection.  
She touched his hand and made him look at her.  
He was always so responsive to her. Perhaps that’s why they had kept together so long.  
Two master assassins, always trying to out master the other.  
It was strange really, the way they felt for one another…

He shook his head and looked back over the room.  
“Look, Barton.” Natasha said. “I didn’t come up here for you to pout like a child.”  
“Why exactly did you come up here?” Clint shot, his eyes still scanning.  
“I thought I’d come see how you were after-”  
“Thought I’d be a zombie again?” He asked, looking at her this time.  
His eyes were cold as she searched them and it pained her.  
She had opened up to him after being her own only companion for so long.  
She had trusted him enough to open up and he was clamming, closing on her and keeping her out.  
She returned his hard look and her hand went to the arrow necklace that she wore around her neck at all times.   
“I missed you.” She told him and saw his hard mask melt as he looked from her face to the necklace and back.  
“I missed you, too.” He said.  
She gave his shoulder a bump with her own and smiled at him.  
“I knew it.” She smiled, making him smile.  
He kissed her shoulder briefly before she grabbed his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
She pulled away slowly, her eyes still trained on his.  
“Come one, Birdboy.” She said. “We’ve got some catching up to do.”


End file.
